


Limits

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Genderplay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rating: NC17, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: Matthew and Liam negotiate a very particular scene and things go a little too right, a little too fast. They do manage to have a very pleasant evening, despite -- or is it actually because of -- this.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> The first rule of shipping real life humans is -- don't ship the real life humans. Especially don't ship them anywhere they can SEE it. And for the good grace of green apples don't mention it in places outside of this. This is weird. You're here too, welcome to my weird, weirdling. Enjoy it, but let's respect the real life humans and keep it on the down low.
> 
> I also appreciate comments, all that being said. If you're feeling brave.

This was not how he thought his Saturday night was going to end up. He took a deep, musk filled breath and felt himself floating on the possibilities.

Liam tugged at the edge of the lace underwear. His teeth brushed against the smooth thigh underneath. Delicious noises were coming from above the dress and it’s silky underskirt. He did not want to stop.

He needed to stop. A finger lightly brushed against the curves under that bit of fabric. Muscles twitched and strained.

His heart was racing. All he wanted was to rip the damn clothes off but that wasn’t what they’d agreed to. Liam layered a few more kisses on that delicate, exposed skin next to the black lace and pulled his head back from underneath the skirts.

“You are such a gorgeous woman,” Liam said. He ran his fingers through Marriene’s hair and kissed her. She whimpered into his mouth and ran her hands over his chest.

“Lean back, love. Let me look at you.”

Marriene ducked her head for a moment. Liam saw a trembling shudder as she breathed.Liam waited. After a moment passed he placed a hand gently on her check and tipped her face towards him. Her lashes were Hollywood full – magnetics or glue ons, but so artfully placed they just made her seem more – well – more.Just more who she truly was. It didn’t really matter. The blush, the mascara, the remnants of lipstick he hadn’t yet kissed away – they were for her to feel as she wanted.

Still, that flutter when she looked at him gave him very precise and painfully arousing ideas.

“I need a minute,” she said. Still Marriene, but edging into the other.

Liam kept his hand on her cheek and tried to catch her eye. Her gaze darted away and she half turned on the bed, awkwardly smoothing her skirt down past her thigh.

“Yellow.” He did his best to say it as gently as he could. In no way did he want this to be viewed as a rebuke or a rejection.

Matt looked up with a bit of shock clear in his face before it started to crumple.

“Hey,” Liam said quickly, pulling him into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay. I just need to check in with you.”

“Yeah,” Matt said, his voice rough. Shit. He was on the edge of quavering. “That’s reasonable.” Matt barely leaned against Liam, holding most of his weight back into his knees.

Liam kept his hands light and still. “What’s going on in there? I know I took us around the edge of what we talked about. Too much?”

Matt cleared his throat and started to rub his eyes before he stopped and cursed softly. “Damn lashes. You didn’t do anything I didn’t like. Fuck, Liam. I like it. A lot.”

“Okay.” He waited quietly for a moment. Matt did best when he had time to figure out how to say things, not just what to say.

“Marriene is, I mean I…. I want more than we negotiated tonight and that’s not fair to either of us. So I have to set that aside, or set this whole night aside.”

“Marriene wants to have sex.” Liam leaned into his voice acting skills to try and level his voice out and hide the sudden burst of desire and frustration that rocketed through his brain like a spastic drone.

Matt nodded and Liam saw the tears well up in his eyes. Liam leaned over to the bedroom side table and grabbed a few tissues. Matt did an admirable job of lightly dabbing away the tears before they ruined his eyeliner.

“Well, it’s awesome that this got you that turned on,” Liam said.

Matt gave a little huff of a laugh and looked at Liam with a quizzical tilt of the head.

“Oh come on, there’s nothing wrong with ending a scene because everyone involved got so hot and bothered they’d rather hump like rabbits. That’s not a failed scene.”

“I…I don’t know if we, if Marriene…”

“Oh, no, nope. We didn’t agree to that ahead of time, so Marriene and I will not be doing any deeds tonight. But if my incredibly hot friend Matt were to show up and wiggle his ass in my direct --”

Matt pushed him on the chest lightly, barely causing Liam to shift on the bed. Liam smiled and caught Matt’s hand and kissed it. First a chaste, silly kiss on the back of the hand, then he lavished it with tiny kisses before lightly running his tongue up and down his thumb. When Matt made a particularly fun squeak he released the hand and looked up at Matt with a roguish grin.

“So , what do you say, lover? I can help you slip back into yourself, if you like, or?”

“No,” Matt said, his voice confident if a bit distant. “Let me get a quick shower, throw on some cologne.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Liam kissed Matt lightly on the top of his head and pulled away from the bed. While Matt showered Liam carefully hung the skirts and blouse back in the closet on their velvet hangers. After a moment’s contemplation he put the lace undies and thigh highs in the delicate laundry basket. He set the clip on earrings and delicate pearl necklace on the small jewelry stand that sat on the middle of the long dresser in the bedroom. The little dancer, feathered flapper skirt ragged, her arms outstretched, was overloaded with various bracelets, necklaces, and other such trinkets. Lastly he puzzled out that the strappy kitten heels seemed to have a home under the mattress in a shoe box container that slid out and unzipped.

The last bits of Marianne set to bed, Liam smoothed out the sheets and leaned back against the pillows. Liam closed his eyes as he settled his hands on himself and enjoyed the thought of that little strip of pale skin.Just next to that lace. Dear fucking gods she had quivered when he licked there.

Liam heard the shower turn off and after a bit the door opened. A heady whiff of the dark and leathery cologne that Matt favored reached him. Some things were gender anchors in Matt’s head, and that cologne. Well. It worked on a lot of levels.

Liam leaned back his head and groaned as a second hand joined his on his cock.

“I think it’s my turn to take care of you.” Matt said.

Liam opened his eyes and looked Matt over, ninety percent because he was fucking hot, hair slicked back from the shower, barely dried off, and ten percent to make sure his head was in the right place.

Matt gave him a deliciously evil smile and flicked the edge of his cock, just so.

“I think,” Liam managed to gasp out between strokes, “I’d be up for you doing the fucking tonight too.”

“So glad we agree on that point.” Matt climbed over top of him and smothered his mouth in a consuming, claiming kiss.

Words abandoned him as ever synapse focused on this moment, this incredibly divine and mortal ecstasy. Matt nipped at his jaw and worked his way lower with agonizing slowness.

Liam barely caught his breath before Matt shifted in the bed and took him in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Matt. Fuck. Please.” His pulse rushed in his ears as the world exploded.

“What was that?” Liam gasped.

“Loosening you up.” Matt spent several minutes forcing Liam to ride the edge of that orgasm under the guise of licking him clean. By the time Liam was flipped over and Matt worked his ass with two fingers he was half hard again.

This was NOT how he thought his Saturday night was going to go. And dear gods he was not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy RPF? Writing RPF? Consider setting your fiction to "Only show your work to registered users" so the cast (or their neighbors, or family, or coworkers) can't easily find it.
> 
> IRL Kink Etiquette Note: Actually yeah my kinksters -- don't add negotiations in mid scene. It may seem great at the time, but can you really, really, give full consent when one person is coasting the sub space and the other is riding dom space? Ehhh? Think about it...


End file.
